


Let me think about it

by Вега (1Vega1)



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Humor, M/M, Video, WTF Combat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Vega1/pseuds/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B0
Summary: Iason gets an intriguing offer...
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Let me think about it




End file.
